The invention relates to portable hydraulic pumps.
Known portable hydraulic pumps are somewhat bulky or cumbersome. Therefore, they can be difficult or awkward to transport. Also, known portable hydraulic pumps can be damaged easily because they have some of their important components unprotected or exposed. Furthermore, known portable hydraulic pumps are usable either as a hand pump or as a foot pump, but not as both. The reason for this is that a foot pump requires a return spring causing the pumping member to return to its original position after it has been moved through its pumping stroke by the operator's foot. Such a return spring is undesirable in a hand pump because the pumping member can be returned by hand and the return spring simply requires additional effort from the operator in order to move the pumping member through its pumping stroke.